


Song-Chocobo

by cherrymilk



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrymilk/pseuds/cherrymilk
Summary: For FFXV Small Secret Santa on Tumblr! Prompt: Muse A reacting to Muse B being really good in some type of musical or play. Prompto has a very sweet voice, much to Noctis' surprise.





	Song-Chocobo

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Tumblr user disturbiana. I hope I did your prompt justice! Happy holidays! ♡

Noctis sat on the steps that led up to the front doors of his high school. The breeze ruffled his hair as he watched the sun begin to sink.

He was waiting for Prompto.

School usually let out early in the afternoon, but extracurriculars were keeping Prompto on campus after hours. Noctis didn’t participate in any after-school activities, but Prompto didn’t seem to have that luxury.

“My parents think it’ll help me with my college apps,” Prompto had said, rolling his eyes. “Go figure. They see me like once a month, and all I ever get is a laundry list of things to do.”

So he’d joined the school’s theatre club as their resident sound expert. Prompto was no actor (or so he claimed), but he was better than most when it came to tech.

Noctis sighed. The school was putting on a musical about the Great War of Old, and that meant that Prompto was spending more and more time in the school’s dusty theatre.

Noctis stood up and brushed himself off.

_Might as well go find him_ , he thought. _Find him, and drag him out of here before the arcade closes._

Noctis walked through the empty, eerie halls of the school, making a beeline for the auditorium. As much as Prompto claimed to hate his after-school activities, Noctis knew he cared about doing them well. That was probably what kept him at school for so long.

Noctis paused at the auditorium doors. He could hear someone singing softly, but Noctis was sure that rehearsals had let out hours ago. He shrugged and let himself inside. The singing continued, and Noctis found himself enjoying the sound. Whoever this person was, they were good. Really good.

He made his way backstage, determined to find Prompto and leave school as soon as possible. He found Prompto rather quickly – he was leaning over the theatre’s rickety old soundboard and…singing. His voice was strangely soothing.

Noctis cleared his throat, and Prompto jumped.

“N-Noct!” he squeaked.

“Nice pipes,” Noctis commented, suppressing a smile.

Prompto turned bright red. “I was just testing the mic!”

Noctis chuckled at Prompto’s embarrassment. “If you’re so good, why are you bothering with all the sound stuff?”

“Good?” Prompto repeated.

“Yeah…?” Noctis raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know you could sing, dude.”

“I can’t!” Prompto said quickly, his blush deepening.

“Fine. You’re terrible.” Noctis folded his arms across his chest. “Can we get out of here now?”

 

* * *

They were too late for the arcade, but made it back to Noctis’ apartment just in time for dinner. Ignis and Gladio joined them, and they spent most of the dinner talking about nothing in particular. There was a lull, and Noctis decided to take advantage of it.

“Did you guys know that Prompto is good at singing? Like, _really_ good?”

“That so?” Gladio asked, interested.

“Dude!” Prompto looked at Noctis exasperatedly. His face was beginning to turn pink.

Noctis shrugged. “What? You’re _good_. Just own it, would you?”

 

* * *

Noctis didn’t know how seriously Prompto took compliments, but he grinned to himself as he heard singing come from the kitchen later in the evening as Prompto helped Ignis with the dishes.

“He _is_ good,” Gladio remarked.

“Told you.”


End file.
